Harry Potter Befriended a What?
by Merc.Nin
Summary: A series of known and unknown adventures that a Mr. Harry Potter may go through due to a certain new friend that he made.


**Alright here we go. This set will most likely be a set of oneshot like things that should stay consistently in the same universe thing that I'll screw around with.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy it so far even though this is basically a prologue type thing I guess. Sets the tone and all that jazz. **

* * *

Harry Potter was a very unique boy. Strange things would constantly occur around him when he felt some sort of extreme emotions. Like one time his aunt having enough of his ridiculous hair decided she wanted him to get it cut, but instead of taking him to a barber like any sane person decided to chop off random parts of it. Needless to say it resulted in a rather ridiculous looking child. Feeling extreme nervousness having to face the rest of the world next day looking this ridiculous, young Harry fell asleep. When he awoke and went upstairs to help his aunt with breakfast she stared at him and then proceeded to yell at him. Being confused young Harry went to the bathroom and was shocked to find his hair had grown back to its original state.

Now this was one of many mysterious occurrences, others including turning his teachers hair blue or appearing on the roof when running from his cousin, but none of them were funnier than this.

* * *

Harry had been dragged to the zoo with his whale related family for his cousin's birthday. And a series of events have led to this very moment where young Harry was roughly pushed aside by his cousin in his haste to see a Boa constrictor who had risen in response to Harry's conversation. Feeling a great amount of anger and glaring and his cousin Harry was surprised to watch the glass separating the reptile and his cousin disappear allowing his cousin, who was previously dirtying the very glean glass with his pig breath, to fall in and the constrictor to escape its confines. Before leaving the constrictor looked at Harry and hissed out what sounded suspiciously like thanks.

Needless to say chaos proceeded to break out between running and trying to get Dudley out of the exhibit, where the glass had mysteriously reappeared.

"Pfffttttt hahahahaha This is the greatest thing that I have gotten to witness in a long time"

Harry looked around for the owner of the voice, and noticed a teenage boy standing near boy grinning.

Harry tilted his head in confusion, "Many wouldn't agree" he stated in a soft voice.

The owner of the voice looked surprised hearing Harry's voice and looked directly at Harry.

"Interesting" the voice man muttered continuing to grin. Although he wouldn't say it out loud this stranger reminded Harry of what the Chershire Cat from 'Alice and Wonderland' would look like.

You know if it wasn't a cat.

Before Harry could verbally respond he was dragged out the House of Reptiles by his uncle and unceremoniously thrown into the car and driven home.

After reaching good old Privet Drive, Vernon (Harry's uncle) dragged Harry from out of the car by his hair while yelling at the poor boy. Without allowing a chance for any explanations Harry was put into his room under the stairs and locked in there.

"Mighty pleasant folks you got there" a voice rang out from the mattress that was stuffed there.

Harry let out a yelp of surprise as he fumbled for the light switch to see the perpetrator of his room. Allowing his eyes to adjust he saw the same stranger from the zoo sitting on his bed grinning with the hood of his sweatshirt down allowing young Harry to see all the features of the man or what looked to be a teen.

This teen was sitting there the most distinguishable features being his white hair (Dyed? Harry wondered). This teen wore a purple zip up sweatshirt with some white stripes running down the arms and one on the chest coupled with some dark blue jeans and some old addidas shoes.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked, not bothering to lower his voice

"Ahhh the great perks that come with being me," The teen replied as he continued to observe Harry , "Though I would keep your voice down if you don't want your relatives to hear you."

_Perks? _Harry wondered_, "_Are you going to hurt me?"

"Nope, you intrigue me kiddo" The teen replied completely relaxed, "you've had a long day, why don't you catch some Zs. I'll be here when you wake up and you can ask me whatever you want then."

Before Harry could ask anymore questions the light flickered and the teen disappeared. _Maybe I'm more tired than I thought_ Harry reasoned as he climbed into his cot and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry was unceremoniously woken up by his aunt and forced to make breakfast for everyone (Sans himself naturally). After which he was sent to get the mail by his uncle after Dudley refused. Going to the mail slot and picking up the letters Harry sorted through them as he went to the kitchen. Halting slightly as he found one with his name on it. Giving the mail to his uncle and keeping his letter Harry walked around the table about to open it when it was unceremoniously snatched from his hand by his dear loving cousin. Watching these proceedings from the door was a teen in a purple sweatshirt.

"Hmmm a wizard huh?" The teen grinned "You are an interesting young boy Harry Potter, this should be fun".

* * *

**Thanks for checking this out however briefly it was and hoped you somewhat enjoyed it. **


End file.
